


Petites conversations entre héroïnes

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break, Sex and the City (TV), The Avengers (TV), The Pretender, West Wing
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Français | French, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elles se réunissent chez l’une ou chez l’autre, plus ou moins régulièrement selon leurs disponibilités, pour passer la soirée ensemble et boire un verre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petites conversations entre héroïnes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Small Talk Between Heroines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148346) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



> Dois-je vraiment préciser qu’il s’agit d’une crackfic ? que les personnages doivent bien sûr être imaginés tels qu’ils (elles...) étaient au moment où leur série était diffusée ? que ça n’a ni queue ni tête et qu’il ne faut pas essayer d’y trouver une logique ? mais que les références aux différentes séries sont bien entendu, je l’espère, exactes ?

Elles se réunissent chez l’une ou chez l’autre, plus ou moins régulièrement selon leurs disponibilités, pour passer la soirée ensemble et boire un verre. Champagne pour Emma Peel. Vodka pour Mlle Parker. Cosmopolitan pour Carrie Bradshaw. Cabernet Sauvignon pour CJ Cregg. Limonade pour Sara Tancredi.

Sara est la dernière arrivée. Elle est encore un peu intimidée, mais les autres l’ont adoptée rapidement et elle se sent désormais tout à fait à sa place dans leur étrange petit cercle. Elles peuvent parler de tout et n’importe quoi jusque tard dans la nuit (voire tôt le matin), rire, discuter, parfois se disputer. Mais elles se séparent toujours en promettant de se revoir bientôt.

Ce soir, Mrs Peel songe à innover et elle demande du thé. « Je suis Anglaise... » CJ lance un coup d’oeil en douce à Parker ; celle-ci est occupée à vérifier le nombre de balles restant dans le chargeur de son Smith & Wesson.

« Pas question, refuse CJ sur un ton définitif. Parker ne supporte pas.

\- Elle m’a déjà cassé deux théières, confirme Sara sotto voce.

\- Elle a fait pleurer un serveur, le mois dernier, à cause de ça, » renchérit Carrie.

Avec un soupir résigné, Mrs Peel fait sauter le bouchon de son Moët et Chandon.

oOo

« Le pire truc qui vous soit arrivé ? » demande Carrie.

Mrs Peel pose sa flûte de champagne et commence avec un « Eh bien... » mais elle est aussitôt interrompue.

« Tu ne peux pas jouer, lui dit Carrie.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu es un agent secret, c’est ton boulot d’avoir des ennuis.

\- Je suis une citoyenne lambda qui assiste parfois son gouvernement pour combattre les esprits diaboliques.

\- Tu es exactement le genre de personne dont j’aurais besoin, remarque Sara.

\- Agent secret, confirme CJ, et je m’y connais, j’en ai déjà rencontré. Même chose pour toi, Parker : agent du Centre.

\- Je suis dans l’évaluation des risques.

\- Tu _crées_ les risques, rétorque Sara. Le pire truc qui me soit arrivé... Les derniers mois n’ont pas été fabuleux. » Mrs Peel lui tapote gentiment la main. « Mais je crois qu’être coincée dans une petite pièce avec une demi-douzaine de détenus affamés de chair fraîche de l’autre côté de la porte... je crois que c’est ce que j’ai fait de mieux. CJ ?

\- L’attentat de Rosslyn, répond CJ sans hésitation. Des extrémistes ont failli abattre le Président.

\- Ca ne serait pas arrivé dans _ma_ réalité, ça, » remarque Sara avec quelque chose ressemblant à des regrets.

Carrie réfléchit un instant.

« On m’a volé mes chaussures en plein Manhattan et j’ai dû rentrer chez moi avec des mocassins trop grands. »

Les quatre autres femmes baissent les yeux sur les ravissantes et extravagantes Manolo Blahnik qu’elle porte ce soir. Finalement, CJ (qui elle-même est une accro de mode et serait presque, _presque_ , prête à laisser Josh Lyman briefer de nouveau la presse en échange de trois robes de soirée Vera Wang) reconnaît :

« Tu gagnes. »

oOo

Mrs Peel est juchée sur le bloc de marbre posé au milieu de son salon, pieds nus, moulée dans une combinaison bleu canard, burin et marteau à la main.

« Ca doit faire deux ans que tu sculptes ce truc, remarque Parker. Ca ne ressemble toujours à rien. »

Elle sait qu’elle n’est pas la seule à être exaspérée. N’est-ce pas ? Elle ne peut être la seule à être exaspérée. Ou c’est peut-être le décalage horaire entre le Delaware et l’Angleterre qui la met de mauvaise humeur. Pas qu’elle ait besoin d’une raison supplémentaire pour être de mauvaise humeur, elle en a déjà bien assez à sa disposition.

« C’est un hobby, proteste Mrs Peel, vous n’avez pas de hobby ?

\- Après les pédiconférences, les conférences de presse et les réunions au sommet, lance CJ, légèrement bravache, j’aime bien dormir quatre ou cinq heures d’affilée par nuit.

\- J’approfondis mes connaissances sur les dossiers de mes patients, » dit Sara. Cet aveu lui vaut quatre sourires ironiques en coin, parfaitement synchronisés. « Quoi ?

\- Non, rien, c’est juste que tu sembles te concentrer sur l’un d’entre eux en particulier, rétorque Parker. Mais moi aussi, à ta place, j’approfondirais mes connaissances sur les dossiers de mes patients. D’ailleurs, si tu as besoin d’aide...

\- J’étiquette et je classe mes boîtes de chaussures. Ca me détend, explique Carrie. Sinon, Big et moi... »

Mrs Peel se met fort à propos à sculpter son cube de marbre, dans une débauche de tic tac tac qui couvre les paroles de Carrie.

oOo

« Tu sais que Jarod a fait un pretend à Joliet ? dit Parker à Sara.

\- Non ? Sérieusement ?

\- Oui ! Pour sortir un type du couloir de la mort. »

Sara sirote sa limonade. Elle commence à regretter un peu de ne pas avoir opté pour un truc plus fort. Au moins de la bière.

« Tu sais, répond-elle à Parker, à l’époque, il y avait plus de probabilités que je fasse partie des détenus que du personnel. »

Mrs Peel lui tapote encore une fois la main de façon réconfortante.

oOo

« Tout le monde se pose la question, à propos de Steed et moi. »

Mrs Peel est négligemment allongée sur le canapé vers amande, dans le salon cosy de Parker, et elle sourit d’un air satisfait.

« Chérie, lui dit gentiment Carrie, personne ne se pose la question, à propos de Steed et toi. Tout le monde _sait_ à propos de Steed et toi. »

Mrs Peel relève la tête et regarde les autres jeunes femmes, dépitée.

« Vraiment ? On ne s’est pourtant même jamais embrassés. Sauf... sauf peut-être quand ces agents russes nous ont volé nos corps et les ont échangés avec les leurs. » Elle ignore les sourcils qui se relèvent et les yeux qui roulent dans les orbites. Elle a beau répéter qu’elle travaille presque autant sur des enquêtes au frontière du réel que sur des cas de meurtres ou d’espionnage, personne ne veut jamais la croire. « Et quand on a retrouvé mon mari et que je suis partie, mais ce n’était pas un vrai...

\- Crois-moi, intervient Sara avec une pointe d’amertume, méfie-toi des types qui t’embrassent.

\- Je croyais que c’était réel, entre vous deux ? » dit CJ, mais Sara hausse les épaules et descend (pas si) accidentellement la vodka de Parker.

\- Méfie-toi aussi des types qui _essayent_ de t’embrasser, enchaîne Parker.

\- Big et moi... »

Carrie est interrompue par un bruyant boum boum boum : le front de Parker cognant contre le manteau de la cheminée.

oOo

« Oh, Sara ! Sara, j’ai une question pour toi, » fait Carrie en s’agitant avec excitation sur le canapé.

Elle affiche un large sourire et battrait presque des mains. Elles sont, de façon exceptionnelle, dans le bureau de CJ, dans l’aile ouest de la Maison Blanche, aucune d’elles particulièrement intimidée par le décorum. Elles ne sont pas du genre à se laisser intimider par ce genre de chose. Sauf peut-être Carrie, mais Carrie en est à son quatrième Cosmopolitan.

« Jusqu’où descend le tatouage, au juste ? » Elle arque un sourcil d’un air diabolique et attend.

Sara sent quatre paires d’yeux posés sur elle avec un intérêt à peine dissimulé. Pas dissimulé du tout, en fait. Ca n’a rien d’étonnant de la part de Carrie ou de Parker, mais elle aurait cru CJ ou Mrs Peel plus raisonnables que ça.

« Je..., fait-elle, soudain écarlate. Comment est-ce que je le saurais ? »

Mrs Peel lui pose un bras protecteur en travers des épaules.

« Tu as été son médecin, n’est-ce pas ? dit-elle, lui tendant gentiment une perche.

\- Oh, exact. » Elle leur adresse un sourire éclatant. « Secret médical. » Puis, parce que Mrs Peel le mérite bien, elle se penche vers elle, lui murmure quelque chose à l’oreille et...

« Waouh, » souffle la jeune femme avec une mimique impressionnée.

oOo

Elles sont de nouveau dans le bureau de CJ. Ce n’est pas leur lieu favori de réunion (impossible d’y être tranquilles, il y a toujours quelqu’un pour entrer en trombe) mais CJ a fait valoir le fait qu’en cette période électorale, c’était son bureau ou rien.

« A chaque fois qu’on se fait une soirée, j’ai droit à une crise de jalousie, remarque Carrie.

\- De la part de Big ? »

La question lui fait froncer les sourcils de surprise. « Non ! De Samantha, Miranda et Charlotte. Oh, d’ailleurs, Samantha voulait que je te pose une question médicale, Sara. »

Sara lève les yeux au plafond.

« Je lui ai déjà dit que la circonférence moyenne du pénis de mes patients n’était _pas_ une question médicale. »

Mrs Peel s’étrangle un peu avec son champagne. Absolument pas impressionnée, Carrie écarte les bras en signe de protestation, paumes des mains tournées vers le haut.

« Tu peux prononcer "pénis" devant tout le monde, à vingt mètres du Bureau Ovale, mais tu ne peux pas nous dire jusqu’où descend le tatouage ? »

oOo

Sara est assise en tailleur sur le sol de son salon, le menton posé sur ses poings, et elle se demande si elle n’a pas abusé des Cosmopolitans de Carrie.

Non, elle _sait_ qu’elle a abusé des Cosmopolitans de Carrie – mais tout de même pas au point de voir double, n’est-ce pas ?

« Vous êtes exactement pareilles, » dit-elle à Mrs Peel et à Mlle Parker d’une voix un peu traînante. Même coiffure, même maquillage, la ressemblance accentuée par le fait que Mrs Peel porte un emmapeeler prune et Parker, un tailleur pantalon ajusté de la même couleur.

« Ne m’en parle pas, fait Parker, si tu savais le nombre de fois où on m’a fait la remarque... »

oOo

« On m’a interdit d’entrer aux Etats-Unis ! rappelle Mrs Peel.

\- Tu portais une guêpière, un collier de chien clouté, des bottes en cuir et... et rien d’autre, remarque Carrie.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu avais un python enroulé autour du bras.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu étais la Reine du Péché au Club de l’Enfer.

\- Et alors ?

\- C’était en 1966 ! »

Mrs Peel sourit rêveusement en repensant à la tenue en question. « Oui... j’étais en avance sur mon époque. »

Parker trace du bout du doigt la couture de sa mini-jupe et demande d’un ton détaché : « Et tu as toujours la guêpière et le collier ? »

Sara, qui est allongée sur le tapis entre la cheminée et le petit sofa dans son appartement de Chicago, relève la tête.

« Hum... tu comptes jouer les appâts pour coincer Jarod ?

\- Jarod ? Non. C’est pour faire une blague à Broots. »

oOo

« Le truc le plus idiot que j’aie fait ? dit CJ. Coucher avec le Vice-Président. »

Sara en crache sa limonade droit devant elle – Carrie a juste le temps de s’écarter pour éviter d’être aspergée – et se met à tousser. Mrs Peel lui tapote dans le dos.

Parker examine ses ongles laqués en noir. Elle doit pour sa part admettre – mais uniquement en son for intérieur – que coucher (la deuxième fois) avec Michael Patrick n’a pas été la décision la plus heureuse de son existence. D’un autre côté, quand elle a découvert qui il était, elle l’a écrasé. Elle veut dire, littéralement écrasé : il n’est désormais pas tout à fait sûr qu’il y aura un jour des petits Patrick Jr. Elle sourit de satisfaction à cette idée.

« Quoi ?! » balbutie Sara quand elle a repris sa respiration. CJ et elle se regardent pendant quelques instants, puis CJ _comprend_ et, avec une grimace horrifiée, secoue la tête.

« Non ! Seigneur, non ! _Mon_ Vice-Président. Pas la tienne. Eurk. »

Elle laisse tomber le Cabernet Sauvignon pour la vodka, ce soir.

oOo

« Je suis tombée de mon tapis de course en pleine salle de gym, dit CJ.

\- CJ...

\- Quoi ? C’est douloureux ! J’ai également été poussée dans une piscine par Roberto Benini. Et la première fois que j’ai tiré au pistolet ? Je suis tombée à la renverse. De façon littérale. Je suis contre les armes à feu, évidemment.

\- Comme si ça nous surprenait, fait Parker.

\- Je suis également contre les armes à feu, intervient Sara en guise de soutien à CJ.

\- Redis-nous ça quand tu n’auras pas tué quelqu’un avec un flingue, réplique Parker. Je me suis démis le pouce pour me libérer d’une paire de menottes.

\- Je me suis ouvert le bras en sautant du deuxième étage pour échapper à un type qui voulait me noyer. Ou m’électrocuter. » Elle marque une pause pour réfléchir. « Ou les deux. Et je me suis recousue à vif, dit Sara.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas prendre..., commence CJ.

\- ... un peu de morphine ? »

Les quatre autres femmes secouent la tête – elle a parfois un sens de l’humour vraiment déplacé.

Mrs Peel réfléchit quelques secondes, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées.

« J’ai été kidnappée par un réalisateur fou qui voulait mettre ma mort en scène. Et la real TV n’existait même pas, souligne-t-elle d’un hochement de tête entendu.

\- Samantha a dû récupérer mon diaphragme, qui était resté coincé..., commence Carrie.

\- Arrghhh ! proteste CJ. Emma, tu gagnes. Carrie, tais-toi. »

oOo

« J’ai popularisé le Rabbit, énonce lentement Carrie avec une fierté manifeste.

\- Le Rabbit ? » demande Mrs Peel.

Carrie va chercher le Rabbit et le pose, rose et blanc et brillant de mille feux, sur la table basse, entre le Taittinger de Mrs Peel, l’Absolut de Mlle Parker et différents verres vides.

« Comment est-ce que ça... » Mrs Peel tend la main, actionne un bouton et... « Oh, très bien. »

CJ considère le petit objet en plissant les lèvres avec résignation.

« Il y a eu une époque où j’aurais eu besoin du Rabbit.

\- Si ça continue comme ça, je vais avoir besoin du Rabbit, » ajoute Sara.

Mrs Peel se ressert une flûte de champagne.

« On a établi que tout le monde _sait_ pour Steed et moi, mais je me demande quand même si... »

Elle tourne la tête et se rend compte que le Rabbit a disparu de la table. Les regards convergent vers Parker. Carrie lui fait remarquer : « Tu as bien compris qu’il avait déjà servi, hein ? »

Parker étire devant elle ses jambes sans fin, encore allongées par de démentiels talons aiguilles. « Tu l’as nettoyé, non ?

\- Arrghhh ! » proteste de nouveau CJ.

oOo

Elles sont dans l’appartement de Carrie, penchées au-dessus de la superbe boîte de chocolats qui vient d’être livrée. Ceux-ci, soigneusement disposés, forment les mots _Mrs Peel, we’re needed_ , et un distributeur de Pez est rangé sur le côté de la boîte. Avec un petit soupir, Mrs Peel tend le distributeur de Pez à Mlle Parker (qui le reçoit avec un grognement peu amène) puis elle se penche pour attraper un chocolat.

« Qu’est-ce que... ? » commence-t-elle, intriguée en remarquant une feuille bleu en dessous. Elle tire délicatement sur le papier et... Origami. Canard. « Sara, je crois que c’est pour toi.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fait CJ en enfournant un chocolat. Ils bossent ensemble ou quoi ? »

Elle n’a pas le loisir d’extrapoler : elle reçoit sur son téléphone portable hyper-sécurisé un SMS (les choses ont évolué, elle n’a plus besoin de pager, désormais) lui indiquant en termes concis : _POTUS accidenté à vélo_.

« Encore ! s’exclame Mrs Peel.

\- Le Secret Service devrait peut-être lui tenir la selle, suggère Sara.

\- Ou lui remettre les petites roues, propose Carrie.

\- Supprime-lui carrément le foutu vélo, » conclut Parker.

CJ finit son verre de vin et se lève avec abnégation.

« Même heure la semaine prochaine ? » propose-t-elle.

Carrie les regarde réunir leurs affaires en un temps record. Bottes de cuir prestement renfilées pour Emma Peel. Smith & Wesson rechargé pour Mlle Parker. Dossiers fourrés dans un attaché-case pour CJ Cregg. Origami et téléphones portables balancés à la hâte dans un sac à main géant pour Sara Tancredi.

Elles se disent toutes les cinq au revoir en promettant de se revoir bientôt ; avant d’avoir pu réaliser ce qu’il se passe, Carrie se retrouve seule dans son salon avec, en guise de souvenirs, des bouteilles vides et un Rabbit manquant. Elle considère le désordre puis hausse les épaules : elle rangera plus tard, ce n’est pas comme si tout ce bordel allait disparaître comme par enchantement.

Elle s’installe derrière son ordinateur portable et commence à tapoter : _Les petites conversations entre héroïnes : simples pyjama parties ou symboles de sororité ?_


End file.
